Fast Forward to the Future
by Darklight Dragons
Summary: Just a quick one-shot. 17 years after the Blood Spiral Battle, the characters reunite. Lok's POV.


**I am a terrible person. I should be updating OHFU... but I'm not.. Please don't kill me. **

**Okay, Well, before I die, let me just say that it has been a pleasure-  
**

***20 minutes later*  
**

**Okay Okay, I'll get off my soap box.. or something like that.  
**

**Anyway, May I present the Future of the Huntik team? Emphasis on the nonexistent Author's Version part .  
**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Huntik, Nickelodeon wouldn't have gotten their sticky hands on the Winx Club. **

**Cheers.  
**

* * *

Lok sighed.

Running a hand through his already messy blonde hair, he risked a glance around.

Big mistake.

His entire house was in ruin.

Well, it wasn't literally in ruin, just a figure of speech.

The house was completely overrun with Foundation brats.

Lok could also be classified as a 'Foundation Brat', but he preferred the term Savoir of the World.

Okay, so, No one actually called him that, but he liked to think that it would start to catch on.

It didn't.

A familiar voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

"Lok, My boy!" A booming voice rang out.

Lok shook his head. "Nice to see you to Montehue." He sighed, exasperated.

Montehue beamed. "It's certainly been a while, hasn't it?"

Lok nodded, "17 years. And by the way, We are terribly sorry we couldn't make it to you're wedding. We were conveniently trapped in another dimension."

Montehue chuckled, "It's no problem. Actually, We got it on tape! And I brought one along too!" He handed Lok a disc.

"Lucky me." Lok grumbled.

"Speaking of the wedding, Scarlet! Over here lass!" Montehue called to the pretty red-head girl looking around.

Scarlet Burne made her way over to the duo.

"Hey boys." She said, smiling at them, after exchanging a hug with Lok.

"Mummy, I's got to go pee.." A young voice whined.

Lok's eyes cast downward. A young boy clung to Scarlet's side. He was an exact copy of Montehue, besides his flaming red hair.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, smiling. "Lok, meet Jason. Jason, You remember us telling you about Lok?"

"Pee." Was Jason's response.

Sighing, Scarlet excused herself and Jason to take him to the bathroom.

Looking slightly embarrassed, Monehue stared after his little family.

"A parent, huh?" Lok grinned, bemused.

"Yeah. Jason was a bit of a surprise." Montehue chuckled, "Gave me and Scarlet quite a scare."

"How old is he?" Lok inquired.

"5." Montehue glanced fondly at him.

"Uncle Lok! Uncle Lok!" A cry from the crowd emerged.

Turning, Lok was nearly tackled by three siblings.

"Ooft!" His response was muffled.

"Sorry!" One of the siblings squeaked.

Montehue helped Lok up. Though not before laughing at him.

"Montehue, this is Zane, Dane, and Kane. They're Dante's kids." Lok explained, pointing to each in turn.

Zane looked like Dante, with Zhalia's dark midnight hair.

Kane looked like Zhalia, with Dante's auburn hair.

Dane, on the other hand, looked nothing like his parents. He was blonde.

"Dante has kids?" Was Montehue's response.

"Yup. They're 8... I think."

"And whose brilliant idea was it to name them with rhyming names?"

"That would have been Zhalia. I honestly have no idea why."

"You've succeeded in making me feel old, mate." Montehue huffed.

"Uncle Lok!" Dane cried.

"Dad was looking for you!" Kane yelled.

"And Mummy wants to see Sophieeeee..." Zane dragged out Sophie's name.

"Ah. There you three are." Dante's smooth voice cut in.

"Dad!" All three kids nearly jumped him.

"Easy boys." Dante seemed to notice Montehue. "How's the thick head?" He joked.

The men burst out laughing. Clasping each other on the back, they almost instantly burst into a conversation about who had the strongest titans.

Lok managed to sneak about a foot away before the kids caught him.

"Uncle Lok! Where are you going?" Kane whined.

"Er..." Was Lok's brilliant response.

"Do you not want to see us?" Dane cried, nearly bursting out in tears.

"No! That's not what I was..." Lok started.

"Dad! HellllPPPPPP" Came a squeal that sounded suspiciously like Dane.

The three guys turned to see the triplets in a tangle of pulling hair and scratching and nearly biting each other.

"Holy Cow!" Montehue yelped, "How did that happen?!"

"Guys! Guys! C'mon, Break it up!" Lok yelled, waving his hands as a distraction.

Dante on the other hand remained silent. 8 years of dealing with the three had given him the knowledge that breaking to break them apart after a fight was absolutely pointless. Unless...

"Ehm." Someone cleared their throat.

The boys stopped fighting and looked up, only to be met with the sight of their mother.

"Mom!" Kane squeaked.

"We can... uh... explain!" Zane tried.

"You had better. " Zhalia glared at her kids.

"We were just... Dad help!" Dane tried.

Dante sniggered. "I don't think so boys. I'm not getting involved."

Zhalia glared at her sons. "You are grounded for a month."

"A month? What?" Dane whined.

"That's totally unfair!" Zane whimpered.

"Mom, please!" Kane yelped.

Shaking her head, Zhalia smirked. "1 month. Nothing less, nothing more. Now, if I hear you guys screaming, and someone's not dying or bleeding, It'll be up to 3 months. Now, go shoo. I was just with Sophie, and she needs some big boys to help her." Zhalia added as an afterthought to cheer to the boys up, seeing their dejected looks.

"Okie dokie!" The triplets took off, yelling and screaming in their wake.

Zhalia groaned and turned to Dante, "They're a hopeless cause."

Dante merely smiled at her.

Montehue grinned, "Fancy seeing you here, Zhalia."

Zhalia smiled at Montehue. "I'm guessing you saw that?"

Nodding, Montehue spoke "No worries. The kids do like to embarrass us most of the time."

Zhalia nodded, then frowned. "Oh no. Nice to see you Monte- NO. BOYS, STOP THAT AT ONCE!" Zhalia cried, rushing away to prevent her boys from trying to water skateboard.

Dante sighed. "The kids are such a-" He was cut off by Zhalia yelling at him to help. "COMING DEAR." With and apologetic look towards Montehue and Lok, the famous Dante Vale rushed off to save his wife.

"Dante's kids are quite the handful, aren't they?" Montehue laughed.

"Yeah. But we love them anyway. They can practically get away with anything, with their parents being Dante and Zhalia." Lok grinned.

Montehue opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the Scarlet, who came back with Jason.

"Monty! Come help Jason get his food. I need to make a few phone calls." Scarlet ordered.

Montehue glared at Lok, "You will never tell anyone about this, right?"

Lok snickered and nodded, knowing he was referring to the nickname 'Monty'.

Looking satisfied at Lok's answer, Montehue happily took Jason to go get some food.

Left to himself, Lok took a look around and soon enough, got lost in his thoughts.

The party was all Metz's idea. It had been 17 years since the War of the Worlds, as people nowadays called it. The Huntik team, including Dante, who had taken a break from his council duties to help, had to stop the return of the Nulifiers... again.

They had learned of the presence of the Red Comet in outer space, eventually learning that it was the essence of Nulifers. A lot of battles, dragons, space traveling, new titans, and Sophie nearly dying later, they had become victorious in eliminating the Nulifers for good.

But more on that later.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Lok looked around again.

Lucas Casterwill, Sophie's brother and therefore Lok's brother-in-law, was sitting at a table with his family, his wife and his son. Lucas had actually married a complete normal. Not that she stayed much of a normal afterwards though. Her name was Tessa Ling, as Lok recalled, Lucas had met her when he had gone to a normal College for a break in the Huntik world. Tessa was pretty enough, long black hair and Asian features.

Lucas's son, Austin, was roughly 5. He was a very cute boy, or so everyone told Lok (Lok just didn't see it), with his brown hair and half Asian features. Very smart, too. It must run in the Casterwill bloodline, Lok decided.

After the war, Sophie and Lucas remained very close. Every major holiday, Lucas would come over or Lok would come over, they alternated between holidays. Lucas and Lok got on fairly well. They usually ended up screaming at the TV and sports.

Tearing his thoughts away from Lucas, Lok found Den Fears, sitting alone.

Den had a rough beginning to his life. Growing up with his brother, Harrison, at a orphanage, he was constantly fighting the others there. Then, out of the blue one day, Tantrum, a Blood Spiral Order member had showed up and offered them power. Den refused and joined the Huntik Foundation with Zhalia, while Harrison joined the Blood Spiral.

After the defeat of the Blood Spiral, Harrison had joined the Huntik Foundation. Then the War of the Worlds started. In the end, Harrison had sacrificed himself in order to defend Den. Den lost his brother, found him, then lost him again.

Afterwards, Den had become sullen, withdrawn, all the signs of depression. He almost didn't make it through it. Strangely enough, it was Vivane Casterwill that got him through it. Vivane had lost her grandmother in the Blood Spiral battle. She knew exactly how he felt. Even though she was only 11 at the time.

When Vivane was 20, they got married. It was no surprise to the Huntik team. In fact, Lok had expected Den to propose at Vivane's age of 16. He was never one for the rules.

Lok was just about to go over and ask Den where Vivane was when he remember she was currently pregnant and was staying him. On a closer look, Lok saw that Den wasn't quite as alone as he had first thought. Lok saw Den was talking to Vivane through the Holotome.

"Hey you." Came a soft voice Lok knew by heart.

Turning, a smile instantly graced his face. "Sophie."

Sophie Casterwill was standing behind him, holding a platter of food. She was smiling. "Are you slacking off?" She scolded lightly.

"Of course not. Here, I'll take that." Lok grabbed the platter she was holding.

"I hope you know where you're going with that." She intoned.

"No idea." He laughed, setting it on the closest table.

"You are so infuriating." Sophie laughed with him.

"Yet you still married me." Lok pointed out.

"Only when you begged me to!" She retorted.

"I didn't beg!" He protested.

"If I remember, you were on your hands and knees." She winked at him.

Lok's mouth dropped open. "But.. You... ?!" He spluttered.

What Lok was trying to say was when he proposed was when everyone had thought Sophie was going to die. He remembered it in perfect clarity.

_Flashback_

_"Sophie!" Lok cried.  
_

_Sophie was lying in a pool of her own blood. No one could loose that much blood and survive.  
_

_Dante and Zhalia were trying to fight off the Nulifers's demons. They were closing in.  
_

_Kneeling down, Lok lifted her limp body to him. He felt hot tears sting his eyes.  
_

_"Sophie, please.." Lok choked on his own words.  
_

_Much to his surprise, Sophie opened her eyes. They were a dull green. She was fading.  
_

_"Lok.. " She whimpered.  
_

_"Hang in there Soph. We'll get you out of here." Lok reassured her. He only wished he could reassure himself.  
_

_She shook her head weakly, "It's no use Lok. You and I both know that."  
_

_"D-don't say that." Lok reprimanded her, stuttering a bit.  
_

_Sophie turned her head slightly to view the hellish place she was left to die in.  
_

_"If you look hard enough, it's almost a cruel beauty." She squeezed her eyes in abrupt pain.  
_

_"Soph, Stop talking. Save your energy." Lok hissed.  
_

_She almost smiled "But I don't want to."  
_

_"Dammit Sophie!" Lok cursed, for the first time in a long while.  
_

_"Lok.. " Sophie trailed off for a second, staring into the red sky.  
_

_Breathing for a few seconds, the two were silent.  
_

_"Tell me what you wish for." Sophie's voice was commanding, but deadly quiet._

_It wasn't hard to see she was almost gone. Lok knew he couldn't do anything but obey her wish.  
_

_"I wished to be an Adventurer, like my dad. I still do. I never wanted to be a hero. I still don't. But I've learned to get over it. Being a hero has lead me to meet some of the most important people in my life. You, for example. Sophie.. You're the most amazing person in my life. You have been ever since those Organization suits first attacked us in my apartment that day. I thought, if we ever survived this, that I'd somehow build up the courage to propose. Not now, but.. later." Lok stopped talking and glanced down.  
_

_Sophie wasn't breathing.  
_

_Reality hit him like a ton of bricks.  
_

_She was gone. She was really gone.  
_

_It simply wasn't possible.  
_

_"I love you." Lok cried.  
_

_Then, there was fire.  
_

_End of Flashback  
_

Okay, so, maybe that technically wasn't a proposal. It was close enough right? Besides, that's where almost everyone thought it was.

The real proposal was a lot less dramatic.

Sort of like Zhalia and Dante's. Theirs wasn't as much drama, but it was a lot longer.

But that story for another time.

Somewhere during this flashback, Celeste, Lok and Sophie's daughter had come whining to her mother about her brother being a pest.

Celeste Lambert (usually just called Cel) was the girl in everyone's heart. Practically the only girl of the bunch, she was everyone's little girl. She had blonde hair that fell in angelic, perfect waves down her back. At the young age of 4, Celeste was the cutest thing ever.

Lok smiled at his wife and daughter exchange a conversation. They looked so much a like, except for their eye color and hair.

"Dad! Cel is being a pain!" Jesse Lambert cut in. Lok's son was 7, and was growing into a young boy. He were at the age where boys thought the girls had cooties. So mature there.

"Relax Jesse." Lok ruffled his son's hair. Unlike his mother or father, Jesse had the curliest dirty blonde hair ever. Heaven knows where he got it from.

"DAD!" He shouted indignantly. "You don't mess with a guys hair!" He roared.

"Jesse, sweetie, please lower your voice." Sophie scolded.

"Sorry Mom." He murmured. "But really, Cel won't leave me alone!"

"Why don't you go and hang out with the Zane, Dane, and Kane?" Lok suggested.

"Where are they?" Jesse looked excited. He loved hanging out with his older 'cousins'.

True, Dante and Zhalia had no real relation with Lok and Sophie. But after saving the world 3 or 4 times together counted enough for family, right?

"Last I heard they were trying to water skate." Lok winked at Jesse who instantly sprinted off to find his cousins.

"C'mon then, Cel. Let's go find some food, shall we?" Sophie lead her daughter to the food table, leaving Lok alone again.

Staring at the 10 table filled with people talking and chatting about the present and past, Lok couldn't help but wonder how time flies.

Suddenly, the people around him had aged, some had passed (RIP Guggenheim, Harrison, and Ethan), and others had been born.

Fast Forward to the Future, Lok thought, grinning at all of his friends and family, I'm ready.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like it. A lot of OC's I know. But we can't have a bunch of kids running around with Lok's kid 1 or Dante's kid 3 badges, now can we?**

**If you're completely lost, which I didn't think it was THAT confusing, here's a quick overview of Relationships.  
**

Lok/Sophie: Jesse, Celeste

Dante/Zhalia: Dane, Kane, and Zane

Den/Vivane: _

Montehue/Scarlet: Jason

Lucas/Tessa: Austin

**See? Not that much. **

**Now I know a lot was shaded in mystery and darkness. Like: How did Sophie come back? How did the Nulifers come back? Why did Harrison, Guggenheim , and Ethan die?**

**It all depends on how you look at it. **

**Just think of it this way, there's more room to insert your thoughts in this story. Apologies for the names. They are kind of lame.  
**

**Don't forget, A review is love. :)  
**

**~DD  
**


End file.
